A place where you belong
by JustCallMe-SebastiansWife
Summary: To not let th 14th take over him, Allen stabs himself with  Crown-Clown...What will the consequecenses of his actions be?


Hey there :D

well, this is a kind of a wierd fic i made, xD

i mixed in some lyrics in to it so, yeah... = =;

I hope you enjoy! :D

i dont own the gray man nor the lyrics to the song.. . Song is A place where you belong - Bullet for my valentine

* * *

Kanda ran to were Allen laid, His face look as peaceful as it always did…but how can you have that look on your face? You're dying! Why?

Allen had stabbed himself with clown crown, not letting the Noah he had inside take over him, that worked right? If he died the Noah would also have the same faith right? He smiled; at least his death would not be in vain…

"Moyashi! Why the hell did you do that for?" Kanda yelled as he kneeled next to the bleeding body.

"Kanda? I'm sorry, but this was the right thing to do…" Allen said smiling, that beautiful smile of his.

"Don't fuck with me, it wasn't the right thing!"

"I'm sorry Kanda…but I know it was, my very existence is troublesome, and now I can go to the place I truly belong…"

"The place you truly belong? What the fuck? The place you belong is here you idiot…with me…"

Allen smiled, and took Kanda's hand in his

"I love you Kanda" were his final words, his grip loosened, to indicate that he was no longer in this world.

'You're gone…You're gone…'

"No! You can't go like this Moyashi! You can't leave me like this!"

'Your body's cold, Hope is lost I can't let go'

Kanda tighten his grip on Allen hand, as tears began to fall…

'Can I die with you? So we can never grow old, cut the ties (Cut the ties)'

"I love you Kanda" the words kept swirling in Kanda's mind…

'Within this note you left behind, as I read the words I hear you tell me why'

It took more than 10 finders to move him from where he was, not wanting to let go of that hand that was now cold…

'Too late too late, I never said goodbye, too late too late can't even ask you why'

They all returned to the Order, making sure to make the funeral right away, Kanda saw as Lenalee broke down sobbing, and Lavi's face as the shocking news began to sink in…

'And now I'm wasting away, in my own misery'

Everyone in the Order went to attend the funeral, from the finders, to the science deportment, to the members of the Asian branch…

Kanda walked to the coffin, not bothering to try to keep the tears from overflowing…

'I hope you're finally gone, to the place where you belong'

He sank to his knees, as he placed both hands on the coffin, just beneath this wood, laid his Moyashi…with his peaceful expression…and his lips curved in a smile…

'My sadness shows, as your name is carved to stone'

The funeral was over, and everyone returned to do what they always did…But everyone knew that it would never be the same…without that smile that always cheered them on…

Kanda went to his lover's stone, and placed his share of flowers…

"Here lies the body of Allen Walker, one of the most caring people you could have ever known…" Kanda -read.

'Can't erase the words, so reality grows'

He kept standing there, staring at the gray stone that had his lover's name on it, not wanting to believe it was real…

'I wish I died (I wish I died) on that night right by your side'

Kanda closed his eyes, letting the tears run down again…

'Just kill me now and let the good times roll'

The image of Allen's smiling face saying "It's not Moyashi its Allen BaKanda!" crossed his mind…

'Too late too late I never said goodbye, too late too late I never asked you why'

He returned to the Order, but it seemed different from before, more quiet… Kanda had always wanted it quiet…but now regretted ever having that wish, because it had come true when he did not wanted it granted…

'And now I'm wasting away, in my own misery'

He walked, slowly to his room…

'I hope you've finally gone. To the place that you belong'

On his way, he walked by Allen's room, he stopped, and stared at it for a moment, Should he go inside? Would Allen get mad if he did so? He decided to go in, opening the door, slowly… he went and sat in his Moyashi's bed…It didn't matter if he got mad or not…either way he would not come back to yell at him for being such a rude person…

'Will you wait for me? (Will you wait for me?) Will I see you on the other side?'

Kanda began to think, to really consider things, would he be able to live on without his Love? Did life mean anything at all without him here?

'You won't have to wait long…Will you come for me? Will you take me to the other side?'

Would killing himself right now be a cowardly action? Will Allen ever forgive him for doing so?

'Cause here I don't belong'

He had never felt like this in his life…that's why he despised love the only thing it does is weaken people…

'Too late too late I never said goodbye, too late too late can't even ask you why'

Kanda sighed got up and walked out of the room…changing his mind he went out, to take a walk in the woods…

'And now I'm wasting away, in my own misery'

He went to the clearing; that Allen use to really love…

'I hope you finally go, to the place where you belong'

And took a seat at the usual tree…

'I never said goodbye, can't even ask you why'

He stared at the sky…picturing Allen's smiling face…

'I'm wasting, away in my own misery'

He got up again, and began to walk deeper into the woods…a smile on his face, he had decided, he walked even deeper into the woods, until he came across a cliff…

"I'm sorry Moyashi, but I can't live in a world you are not in…The only thing I have to tell you is…"

'I hope you finally gone, to the place where you belong…'

And with a smile, Kanda jumped…he felt as the air hit his face…

'Because I already know…the place where I belong…'

* * *

Glad you're still here man! :D

please hit the review button!

i would really love it if u did so xD


End file.
